The Potion Master's Niece
by SeverusSnape'sLove
Summary: After the death of her parents, Regina Snape moves to Hogwarts to live with her uncle. Severus isn't quite sure how to handle his teenaged niece.
1. Tragic News

Severus Snape growled in frustration as he surveyed the seemingly endless stacks of papers that littered his desk. Knowing that they had to be graded before he could retire for the night, he decided that he'd best get started. He picked up the first one.

His eyes narrowed in hatred as he noticed the name at the top of the page. "Harry Potter," he spoke the name in a cold voice. Scanning the page, he grudgingly noted that Harry had made a decent grade. _Well, there's a first for everything _he thought. After about thirty minutes of grading paper after paper, he started to wonder if perhaps he should have chosen an entirely different career. _How do they manage to miss even the smallest questions _he asked himself for the hundredth time.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He dropped his quill in agitation. "Enter," he called in a sharp voice. The door swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore. He hesitated as if unsure about whether or not he should enter. "Was there something you wanted Headmaster," he asked in an irritated voice.

Dumbledore approached the desk slowly. "Severus," he began. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I feel that I have no choice." Severus immediately became worried. Dumbledore rarely interrupted him. It was usually something urgent, and the look on Dumbledore's face told him that it was something unpleasant that he had to tell. "Severus, I'm afraid that Darion and Serena have been killed. It happened a couple of days ago."

Severus felt as if someone had punched him right in the stomach. He looked up in shock. Dumbledore's blue eyes were full of concern as he studied the younger man. Sadness showed clearly on Severus' face for a moment. Then, he quickly managed to clear his face of all emotion.

Albus was filled with sympathy as he watched Severus struggle to control his emotions. _I'm sure he never meant for me to see his sadness _he thought. "What about Regina," Severus asked. "Is she okay?" Dumbledore immediately answered, "She's safe, and she has asked to come live with you if you will consent."

"My only brother and his wife are dead," Severus began in a steely tone. "Of course I'll let my only niece come live with me. I'm all she has now. In fact, she's all I have. We're the last of the Snape family left."

"Well, I'll go and send an owl out immediately to inform her of your decision," Dumbledore replied. Severus' voice stopped him in his tracks. "Don't bother. I intend to go and let her know tomorrow, in person. That is, if you consent." Dumbledore replied, "Very well." He then walked out the door and closed it behind him. Severus stared into space for a moment before he finally got up and headed for his chambers for the night, his mind no longer focused on grading papers.


	2. Troubling Thoughts and Dumbledore

Regina Snape sat at her window. She stared straight ahead but saw nothing. The house felt cold and empty without the sounds of her parents voices and footsteps. Prissy, her houself, scurried around the room cleaning and being completely silent so she wouldn't disturb her mistress. She looked with concern at Regina. She hadn't uttered a word since her parents' deaths. Instead, she simply stared off into space and ate very little.

_I hope Uncle Severus will allow me to come live with him _she thought in panic. _He's all the family I have now. What if he refuses to let me stay with him? I'll have no where to go. _She finally climbed into bed. The black silk sheets felt cool against her skin. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

The following morning, Severus woke up early in a state of agitation. He was undecided as to what he should do about his classes. No one within the walls of Hogwarts was qualified enough, in his opinion, to teach his classes. Finally, he decided he would simply cancel his classes for the day. _The lazy gits should be thrilled about that _he thought sourly. _It's not as if they actually want to learn anyway._

After he was dressed, he headed toward the headmaster's office. "Butterbeer," he said in a slightly disgusted voice. _Albus chooses more idiotic passwords every day _he thought as the gargoyle moved and a staircase appeared. He stepped onto the revolving staircase and rode it to the top. He knocked on the large ornate wooden door. "Enter," Dumbledore called from the other side of the door.

Dumbledore looked up as Severus entered. "Good morning Severus," he greeted in a voice that was entirely too cheerful for so early in the morning. "Take a seat," Dumbledore instructed as he gestured to a large stuffed chair in front of his desk. Severus gave the chair a slightly repulsed look before he finally sat down. "Headmaster," he began. "Due to the circumstances, I feel that it is my duty to go to Raven's Keep, my late brother's estate, to see my neice. I intend to bring her here to live at Hogwarts. I would like to cancel my classes for the day, if you will consent for me to do so."

Dumbledore looked up from the letter he was writing. His sharp blue eyes were fixed intently on the face of the young man before him. "That will be acceptable Severus. May you have a safe journey. Would you like me to make you a portkey, or do you wish to travel by other means?" Severus replied immediately. "I was planning to travel by floo powder."

"Well, feel free to use my fireplace. The powder is in the small jar on the mantle." Severus looked at him for a moment before replying. "Thank you Headmaster. That's very kind of you." He walked over to the fireplace. Reaching into the small blue jar on top of the mantle, he took a pinch of the floo powder. Tossing it into the fireplace, he called out "Raven's Keep". He stepped in, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	3. Getting Regina

Regina sat solemnly at the dinner table. Prissy, her house elf, hovered nearby. Her large black eyes were full of anxious concern as she stared at her mistress. Regina had lost weight in the days following her parents death. Her stylish robes, that had once accented her figure flatteringly, now hung loosely on her small frame. She hardly ever ate, and the few times that Prissy could convince her to sit down to a meal, she simply pushed the food around her plate. At night, the sounds of her sobs echoed through the manor, and Prissy wasn't sure exactly what to do.

At that moment, a sound from the fireplace drew the attention of both Regina and Prissy. They both turned to see what had caused the noise. A tall man in billowing black robes stepped from the fireplace, and dusted soot from his robes. Regina stood to her feet. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the man. "Uncle Severus," she cried before rushing into his arms. He looked a bit shocked at first. Then, he awkwardly hugged her to him as sobs racked her body. She clung to him and cried on his shoulder. He quickly led her to a chair and made her sit.

"I've come to take you back to Hogwarts," he said when she finally quit crying. Prissy looked to him in shock. Then, she rushed over to Regina. "Mistress is leaving Prissy," she asked in a high squeaky voice. Regina hurried to reassure her. "Of course not Prissy. I want you to come with me." She looked to her uncle questioningly. "Is that okay Uncle Severus? Can I take Prissy with me?"

"That will be fine," he replied. "Now let's get you packed." She stood and led him upstairs. She stopped in front of a large black door. "We'll start here," she said to the man behind her as she opened the door. "This is my library." The room was decorated entirely in black. A large shiny black desk dominated the center of the room. Behind it stood a straight backed matching chair. A black leather recliner and matching couch lined the left wall along with a door between them that led to a walk-in closet and her bedroom. On the opposite wall stood a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with novels of all shapes sizes and colors. Two large windows covered by heavy black drapes covered the far wall, another bookshelf covered the wall near the door.

"Prissy, get the bag from underneath my desk, and pack all of my books into it," Regina ordered. She then walked to the closet and went inside. Once inside, she retrieved a black leather suitcase. She pulled her wand from inside her robes. With a few well-chosen spells, all of her clothes and robes were neatly folded and packed. With another flick of her wand, all her shoes were neatly packed as well. She turned to the man who stood silently behind her. "Thank goodness for magic." He awarded her with a slight smile.

Then, he silently followed her as she moved into the next room. This room, much like the first, was also decorated entirely in black. The only furniture was a black bed on the right wall. A large black dresser and a black floor to ceiling bookcase stood side by side on the opposite wall. The back wall was dominated by two large windows covered in heavy black drapes. The last wall had a black vanity table, matching stool, and a door, which led to the hallway.

Regina began clearing the contents of the dresser and packing them into another suitcase. Then, she reached for one of the pictures that stood on top of her dresser. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed into the smiling faces of her parents. Then, she lovingly placed it in her suitcase, wrapped in the black velvet comforter from her bed.

Next, she reached for the other picture. It showed a much younger Severus. He was showing a rare smile, something the older Severus never did. Regina turned to him. "You should smile more. It looks so much more attractive."

Severus gave a glare. "I'm sure 'attractive' is not a term most would use in reference to me, Regina," he remarked dryly. Regina smiled up at him. "Well, most are not me. I am of the opinion that the word fits you quite well." She turned away, and Severus silently looked at her. He looked shocked.

Regina wrapped the picture in the silk sheets from her bed. She then placed the picture in her suitcase next to the picture of her parents. The last item packed was her pillow. She carefully placed it over the two pictures and closed her suitcase.

Prissy entered the room just as Regina was standing. The house-elf moved to the suitcase. "Does mistress wish for these books to be packed," she asked in a high squeaky voice. "Of course, Prissy," Regina answered. "I can't leave any of my books behind." The house-elf immediately began packing the books.

Regina turned to the bed. She knelt on the floor and pulled a small bag from underneath it. She walked over to the vanity table and packed everything that was on top of it into the bag. Then, she packed the contents of the drawer. With a flick of her wand, she shrunk the vanity table and stool. She placed them into the bag as well. By the time she was finished, Prissy had already completed her packing of the books.

Turning to Severus, Regina said, "I'm finished." Then, her eyes widened as she remembered something she'd forgotten. "Prissy, go get the family album from the livingroom." The house-elf hurried from the room. "I almost forgot it." She said to her uncle. "This is the last thing I need to pack. Then, I'll be ready to go."

Severus replied, "It's fine. We're not in a hurry." Prissy came hurrying back into the room with a large book clutched in her tiny hands. The cover was a dark red color with a large black 'S' in the center. Regina took the album and packed it in the bag of books which Prissy had packed earlier. "Now, we are ready to go," she remarked to Severus. With that, Severus picked up her two suitcases. Prissy grabbed the bag of books, and Regina took the last bag. Then, the three of them set off for the diningroom.


	4. The New Professor

Lucinda McGregor looked around her classroom in awe. It had been two days since she had been offered the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she still had trouble believing it at times. It was the type of job she had been hoping for since she had graduated Durmstang eighteen years ago.

At first, she had been a bit nervous about taking the job. From what she had heard, Hogwarts had trouble keeping this post filled. _Well, I don't intend to let that scare me away from this job _she thought. _Maybe, they just haven't found a good enough teacher yet. That will all change with me. _Even with these thoughts running through her head, she was still slightly nervous about taking the position.

However, the staff and Dumbledore had been quite kind to her. She soon felt at ease with her new job. The only teacher she had not met yet was Professor Snape. She had caught a few glimpses of him since she's been teaching, but a formal introduction had never been given. Apparently, he wasn't a very social person. Now, he was gone for some reason. Dumbledore had announced it at breakfast, but he'd never said for what reason he was gone.

Students filing into the room pulled her from her thoughts. As they settled in their seats, Lucinda focused on the lesson. Soom, the sound of quills scratching against parchment could be heard as the students started taking notes.


	5. Arrival at Hogwarts

Down in the dungeons, Regina and Severus dusted off their robes as they stepped from the fireplace. "These are my living quarters," Severus explained. Regina glanced around, taking in her surroundings. She was standing in what appeared to be the livingroom. Two black leather recliners stood in front of the fireplace, facing one another. The floor was bare, except for a worn black rug on the floor between the chairs. A large bookshelf covered the wall directly across the room from her. She walked forward and ran her hand across the books. _Maybe he'll let me borrow some one day _she thought hopefully.

Severus' voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I see you'll be asking to borrow my books shortly," he said with a smirk as her surveyed her hopeful face. "It will have to wait however. Right now, we must go see the headmaster. So, just leave your bags on the floor. They'll be moved after arrangements have been made about where you'll stay." Regina did as she was told, and together, she and Severus left the room and started towards Dumbledore's office.

On the way, Severus explained, "You'll need to be sorted. Ordinarily, you would have been sorted as a first year. Due to the circumstances, that wasn't an option in your case. Therefore, you'll have to be sorted as a sixth year." Regina looked interested. "How does one get sorted at Hogwarts," she asked. "You'll have to find out," Severus replied mysteriously.

By the time he finished, they had reached the office. "Butterbeer," Severus said aloud. A staircase appeared, and they stepped on it. It spun slowly until they reached a large door. Severus knocked loudly, and a voice called from the other side, "enter." Severus opened the door and followed Regina inside.

Looking up, Dumbledore spoke in a cheerful voice, "Come in and sit down." He pointed to two fluffy red chairs in front of his desk. The two guests thankfully sank into them. Regina observed Dumbledore. He was wearing a sky blue robe and moon shaped glasses. She and Severus patiently waited for him to speak.

Dumbledore looked at Regina as he spoke, "I'm pleased that you made it here safely." Regina's face remained expressionless. _In a way, she reminds me strikingly of Severus _Dumbledore thought. "Thank you, sir," she replied in a flat voice, void of emotion.

Severus spoke up. "I was just telling Regina a few minutes ago that she's have to be sorted." Dumbledore's face lit up in a smile. _This should be interesting _he thought. _I wonder what Severus would do if she ended up in another house other than Slytherin?_

"Of course, of course. Dinner is in a few minutes. We can do it then. Unless, of course, you would like to do it now, where the whole school won't be in attendance." Regina looked relieved. "Yes, I'd like to be sorted away from the rest of the school. Then, if it's no bother, I'd like to get some rest. I haven't slept well for a few nights."

Dumbledore looked sympathetic. "Of course. You'll be shown to your room as soon as you are sorted." He reached behind him, and Regina was surprised to see him pick up a tattered black hat.

"This is the sorting hat," he explained as he saw the confusion on her face. "I'll place it on your head, and it will tell you which house you belong in. That house will be like your family for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and if you break any rules, your house will lose points." _Only if I get caught _Regina thought as he placed the hat on her head. She was a bit surprised at his method of sorting. She had expected it to be more complicated.

"Hmmm…I haven't sorted a Snape in quite some time," a voice said just loud enough for her to hear and low enough so Dumbledore and Severus could not hear it. "Well, I see a lot of intelligence. You're like your uncle in that respect. You are extremely cunning, using any means to reach your goal. In fact, I know just where to put you." Then it called out in a loud voice, "Slytherin!"

Regina looked at Severus. He had a very smug smirk on his face. Dumbledore, noticing the look on Severus' face, laughed out loud. "I think Severus is pleased that you are in his house," he said with a smile in Regina's direction. "I take it he would have been displeased if you would have been anything other than a Slytherin." Severus gave him an icy look.

"Especially if it would have been Gryffindor," he replied. Dumbledore laughed harder. "Well, I'm glad I've amused you," Regina said in a sarcastic voice. "Perhaps, now I can get some rest." Dumbledore quit laughing. "Of course you can," he replied. Severus rose to his feet. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving now," he said as he took Regina's arm. "Very well, you may go," Dumbledore excused them.

Severus led Regina from the room. As they walked towards the dungeons, they passed a group of first years. The group cast a sympathetic look at Regina. She glared at them, and they hurried away, a frightened look on their faces.

"What was that about," Regina asked when they were out of hearing range. "They probably think you are in trouble," Severus replied. "That's usually the only time I am in the presence of students outside of class." Regina replied, "Well, if they all act that ignorant, it's no wonder you don't wish to be around them." Severus looked surprised.

The next group they passed was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As they offered a sympathetic look, they were shocked to see Regina give them a look filled with irritation. When she recognized Harry, the look turned to one of pure hatred.


	6. Slytherin Attitudes and Remodeling

"Who is that girl, and why did she look at me that way," Harry asked his two friends as they walked toward the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks. " I have no idea," Hermione answered. Ron stared into space a few moments before he replied, "I don't know either, but she was beautiful." Harry glared at him. "Only if you like the type of girls who'd like to murder me," he snapped. Ron turned red.

Harry would never admit it, but he too found the girl attractive. However, since he did not know her, he was bewildered as to why she apparently loathed him. Oh well, no need to worry myself about it he thought. He then walked with his friends toward the Great Hall for dinner.

Regina was silent until they reached Snape's personal quarters. Once inside, she sank into the chair near the fireplace. "Was that Harry Potter," she asked in a disgusted tone, as if the name caused a bad taste in her mouth. She waited for Severus to answer.

Severus almost felt like laughing at the disgusted look on her face. "Yes it was," he replied. "You obviously feel the same about him as I do." Regina could have sworn she heard amusement in his voice. "With that sort of attitude, you'll fit into Slytherin very well," he continued.

Feeling the need to change the subject, Regina asked, "Where do I stay?" Severus thought for a moment before replying. "There's an empty room next to mine. It hasn't been used for…well, I don't remember a time when it was ever used. I'm sure Albus will let you used it instead of staying in the dormitory." He walked over to the fireplace. He took some floo powder from a jar on the mantle. Tossing it into the fireplace, he called out, "Albus." The headmaster's head appeared in the fireplace. "What is it Severus," he asked. "Do you mind if Regina uses the empty room next to mine instead of staying in the Slytherin dormitory?" Albus smiled. "No, of course not. It will need some fixing up though." Severus gave him a look. "I'm sure Regina and I can handle it," he replied in a dry tone. Dumbledore smiled. "Very well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dinner." He disappeared from the fireplace.

"Well, let's go look at it," Regina said when the headmaster was gone. Severus led her out the door. He walked to the door of the next room. "It will probably need a lot of work," he remarked before opening the door. Sure enough, the room was quite dirty. The walls were an ugly green color, and the carpet was stained and worn. One wall had a chunk of plaster missing. The paint was peeling. Overall, the room was in desperate need of remodeling. The only positive attribute was it's size. The room was quite large.

"Yes. It does need a little work," she agreed. She pulled out her wand. With a well chosen spell, the carpet disappeared to reveal a gray concrete floor beneath. With another flick of her wand, black shag carpet appeared where the old carpet had been a moment before.

As if he didn't want to be outdone, Severus pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the repulsive green paint was removed. A moment later, it was replaced by a fresh coat of black paint. He looked to Regina with a smug look on his face. She fought the urge to laugh.

Throwing a challenging look in his direction, Regina pointed her wand. A moment later, a large bed appeared against the far wall. She then created a sheer black canopy to hang over the bed. She smiled at Severus as if to challenge him to top that.

Severus resisted the urge to smile at her. A few moments later, a large bookshelf covered the right wall. He looked quite smugly at her. Regina burst into a fit of laughter at the look on his face. "Well, it certainly looks nice," she said with a smile. "However, I think it needs a closet." With that, she pointed her wand at the left wall, said the necessary spell, and a door appeared.

Severus opened it to reveal a spacious closet. "You just had to outdo me, didn't you," he asked in an amused voice. Regina laughed. "Well, weren't you trying to outdo me as well?" she asked. Severus responded with, "Well, you do have a point. Now do you want to go to dinner? Or are you too tired?"

"I am tired. I would still, however, like something to eat. I'm just not sure I want to face the whole school tonight," she replied in a low voice. "Could we get a tray sent instead?" Severus replied, "Yes, we'll eat in my room if you want." Regina looked relieved. "Thank you," she replied.

Severus led her back to his door. After he opened it, he told her, "Go in and sit down by the fire." When she was settled, he turned to her. "What would you like to eat?" he asked. She told him, and he walked over to the jar on the mantle. Taking a pinch of powder out of it, he flooed the kitchen.


	7. Questions, Tears, and an Angry Outburst

Harry watched from his seat in the Great Hall as students and teachers filed in through the door. "Hermione, Ron, have either of you noticed something odd about the staff table?" he asked. Hermione looked up and observed the staff table. Her eyes came to rest on the empty chair at the end. "Professor Snape is missing," she stated as she turned to face Harry. "Exactly," Harry replied.

Ron just kept on eating as if Harry had not even said a word. Hermione and Harry exchanged an amused look before they both busted out laughing. Ron looked up from his meal. "What's funny?" he asked. Herminone rolled her eyes at him before replying, "Don't worry about it Ron."

"Why do you suppose he's skipping dinner," Hermione asked Harry. Harry shot her an exasperated look. "Hermione, this is Snape we're talking about. How should I know why he isn't here? He is probably sitting in the dungeons dreaming up new ways to torture us." Hermione gave him a scolding look. "I seriously doubt it," she replied.

Ron finally decided to join the conversation. "What about the girl we saw earlier? I wonder who she is and where she's at now. Have either of you ever saw her before today?" He looked to them questioningly. Hermione and Harry shook their heads.

Harry spoke up first, "I've never saw her." Hermione too denied ever seeing her. "I wonder where she came from," she stated. All three sat in silence while voices rang out all around them as the rest of the school enjoyed dinner. All three of them had the same thought running through their head. _Who was this mystery girl_? However, not one of them knew the answer.

Regina sat staring blankly into the fire. Severus had left a few minutes earlier. He had assured her that he would be back shortly. That had been ten minutes ago. Although she was trying very hard to stay awake and wait for him, it was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Finally, she succumbed to the urge to sleep. Her eyes slid shut, and she fell into a deep sleep.

A few minutes later, Severus returned. When he walked through the door, he could see Regina sitting in the chair closest to the fire. As he drew nearer, he realized that she was asleep. He silently sat down in the recliner directly across from her. Her face was peaceful as she slept. Dark lashes stood out against pale skin. The black curly hair framed her face, giving her an almost angelic look.

Suddenly, she screamed and sat straight up. Tears welled up in her emerald green eyes, and she began to cry as her eyes locked with those of a very startled Severus. Unsure of exactly what he should do he remained in his seat and simply stared. Regina's body shook as she sobbed. Her anguish tore at his heart, and he felt helpless.

Helplessness was not a feeling he was familiar with. It made him angry. As a result, his voice was a little too sharp as he asked, "What's wrong with you, Regina?"

He immediately regretted the tone as he saw the shock and hurt on her face. Then, the shocked look quickly changed to one of anger. "Not that I would expect you to care," she snapped. He looked stunned as she continued, "Judging from your tone of voice, I don't think you really want to know what's wrong." Before he could reply, she stormed out the door, her black robes swirling. Severus stared after her with a look of stunned disbelief on his face.


	8. Encounter With a Granger

Hermione looked up in surprise as someone ran into her. She was startle when she saw the girl. _It's her _she thought. _It's the girl Harry, Ron, and I were discussing at dinner. _"I'm sorry," the girl said in a low voice. Then, she continued to hurry down the hallway.

"Wait," Hermione called out, her voice echoing down the empty corridor. The girl stopped, and without turning, she replied, " I do not wish to be rude, but at the moment, I don't wish to have company. I simply want to be left alone." She continued to walk away, but Hermione stopped her again. "I'm very sorry if you are distressed about something. Perhaps, I can help." The girl turned. She gave a sneer that strongly reminded Hermione of Snape.

She began to walk towards Hermione. Her eyes flashed as she spoke, "Help me? You honestly think you can help me?" Her voice was low but Hermione caught every word. She was shocked by how angry and cold the girls voice sounded. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to offer my help _she thought uneasily.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "At least, I'll try." The girl laughed. The laugh was completely void of happiness. It sounded hollow, and Hermione flinched at the look of pain and anger that shadowed the girls face.

The girl stopped about an inch from Hermione's face. "No one can help me. Unless they can bring my parents back from the dead so I can leave this bloody school, and an uncle who I barely know." Hermione looked totally confused by this point.

"Uncle," she repeated in confusion. The girl hissed, "I am in no mood for nosy questions from you or anyone else, for that matter. Just mind you own business, and stay away from me." Hermione watched in shock as the girl hurried toward the doors leading outside. Then, she turned and walked toward her room.


	9. Apology Accepted & Questions Unanswered

When Regina returned to her room, she was surprised to see Severus sitting in a black recliner beside her bookshelf. She also wondered absently where the recliner came from. "Well, I see that I'll have to ward my room from now on so unwanted guests will maintain their distance," she commented in a low, cold voice. Severus barely managed to keep from flinching at her voice. "You know, I think you sound remarkably like me," he commented in a neutral tone.

Regina glared at him. "Well, I shall have to change that immediately. I certainly don't want to sound like you," she replied. Then, she stormed over to her bed to sit down. She glared at him in silence, hoping he'd take the hint and leave. Then, she seemed to notice for the first time that her bed was made. She stood and walked slowly to the closet. After flinging the door open, she realized that all of her clothes were neatly hanging inside, and her shoes were lined up neatly underneath. A quick look over her shoulder at the bookshelf revealed all her books neatly lining the shelves. Severus sat quietly in his chair, watching the expression on her face in amusement.

A vanity table sat right beside the closet door. Further inspection revealed all her things neatly placed in the drawer and on top of the table. The stool was neatly tucked underneath, and a mirror hung on the wall above it. Her pictures of her parents and Severus hung next to the mirror, one on each side. She also noticed a door beside her bed. When she walked over and opened it, it led her into a spacious bathroom, decorated in black and emerald green. All her belongings were already inside.

She turned to Severus. "Thank you," she said in a trembling voice. Quite unexpectantly, she rushed across the room and into his arms. "I'm so sorry for being so nasty to you. I know I'm intruding in your life and you don't really want me here." Severus looked shock and a bit uncertain as to how he should deal with a crying girl. Regina pulled away with an embarrassed look. Hastily wiping her eyes, she walked over to the bed and sat down. "I forgive you for being mad. I deserved it, and I'm sorry for upsetting you." Severus forcibly made himself say the words. He really wasn't all that good at being nice. It wasn't as if he had much practice at it. "As for intruding," he continued. "I assure you that I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have someone around who doesn't think I'm a greasy git all the time." Regina laughed softly at that. "You're family. So, feel free to come to me if you need someone to talk to. I can't guarantee that I'll know what to say, but I'll try my best. This is all new to me."

Severus looked a bit shocked at his words. Regina felt happier though. She stood and hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back. "Thank you, Uncle Severus. I feel so much better now. You may be regretting your words later on though. I intend to take you up on your offer to listen any time I need to talk. "You do that," Severus replied with a small smile. "Well, I'll let you get some rest now," he replied while walking toward the door. When he was about to open it and leave the room, she called out, "Good night, uncle." He turned back to her. "Good night, Regina," he replied softly. Then, he opened the door and walked from the room, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

When Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, she was amazed to find it almost entirely deserted. The only people still up were Ron and Harry. They looked up as she entered. "Where have you been?" Harry asked as she sat down beside him on the couch. Hermione smiled as the heat from the fire swept through her body, warming her. The hallway had been chilly, and she was glad to be warm again. "Well," Hermione began. "The mystery girl from earlier ran over me in the hallway."

Ron looked confused. "Who?" he asked. Hermione laughed at the look of confusion on his face. She explained about the girl running into her and their conversation. Harry and Ron exchanged a look of confusion. "Weird, I wonder who she is," Harry muttered. "Yes, so do I," Hermione commented. "She didn't seem too friendly. In fact, she kind of reminded me of Professor Snape."

"Great, just what we need," Harry exclaimed in a bitter voice. "Snape is bad enough. We definitely don't need someone who acts like him." He frowned into the fire. "Professor Snape," Hermione automatically corrected him. Harry gave her an annoyed look. "Whatever," he mumbled. Hermione stood up. "I'm going to bed. Good night. You two better go to bed to. We have school in the morning." Ron rolled his eyes. "Yes, mum," he replied in a sarcastic voice. Hermione left without another word. "Boys," she muttered in a disgusted voice as she walked into the girls' dormitory and closed the door.


	10. Nightmares and Daring Attire

Regina tossed and turned. Dark haunted dreams caused her to cry out in her sleep. Visions of her parents' cold lifeless bodies filled her mind. She could picture the eyes staring lifelessly at her. Finally, she awoke in a cold sweat, anguished tears wetting her pale cheeks. Unable to sleep, she turned on the light and walked to her bookshelf. She scanned the shelves, looking for something to get her mind off her thoughts. Finally, she decided on a book called History of Potions by: Ivan Perkins. She began to cry as she realized that she was holding in her hands the last book that her parents had given to her. She growled in irritation.

She quickly shoved the book back onto the shelf and grabbed her robes out of the closet. After putting them on and slipping her shoes on her feet, she grabbed her wand and left the room. "Lumos," she whispered as she stepped into the hallway. The light from her wand illuminated the hallway. She began to walk, unsure of exactly where she was going. She soon found herself in the same corridor where she'd met the girl earlier. I wonder which house she's in she wondered absently. "Well, hello Regina," someone called from down the hallway.

She looked up and found herself face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore. "You scared me, headmaster," she exclaimed with a hand on her chest. "My apologies, miss Snape," Dumbledore replied. "I couldn't sleep," Regina commented, feeling the need to explain why she was out in the hall. Dumbledore gave her a concerned look. "If you need to talk, my door is always open," he offered. "Just drop by my office any time you feel overwhelmed and need to talk. The password is.." Regina interupted. "It's butterbeer. Yes I know." Severus stepped from the shadows behind her. "I told her the same thing, headmaster." He laid his hand on her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I think I should have a little talk with my niece." He gently took her arm and led her away. Dumbledore watched them go with concern before turning to start for his own rooms.

* * *

Regina woke to find someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to find Severus looking down at her. When he noticed that she was awake, he spoke, "you need to get ready. I'll wait outside your door. Then, when you're finished, I'll escort you to breakfast."

Regina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You don't have to wait outside. Just sit in the recliner, and I'll get dressed in the bathroom." She stood and walked to her closet to pick out her clothes. "Is there a certain dress code here at Hogwarts?" she asked without turning around. "I mean, is there a certain color or uniform?" "Yes, there's a uniform," Severus replied. "However, since you don't have it, just wear whatever you want. Just be sure to wear black robes over it." Regina pulled out a black robe with a shimmery silver tint. "Is this okay," she asked as she turned and showed it to Severus. "Or does it have to be a plain black one. Nearly all of my robes are color. This is the only black one I have." Severus raised an eyebrow at the shimmering robe. "I suppose that's fine," he replied.

He watched in amusement as she pulled out a black sleeveless leather dress. "I'm glad you'll have robes over that," he replied in a low voice. "Otherwise, I'd have to spend my whole day hexing young boys for looking at you the wrong way." Regina let out a laugh. "Well, I'm glad to know I have someone to protect me," she replied with a smile as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She emerged a few minutes later. Her black curly hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a few curls hanging around her face. The dress fit like a second skin. The daring neckline left little to the imagination, and the hem was a couple inches above her knees. Black leather boots that reached her knees completed the ensemble. "Alright, put your robes on so we can go," Severus ordered. After she had her robes on and her wand in her pocket, she followed her uncle from the room.


End file.
